


How Dare You

by The_Female_Gaymer



Series: Sun and Moon [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Creampie, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/pseuds/The_Female_Gaymer
Summary: Set during chapter 11 of "Order and Maintenance." Kori and Danse are not as quiet-- or alone-- as previously assumed.





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr user tarenel. They're a wonderful enabler.

Construction of the Molecular Relay had been, thus far, a success. In only two days, Knight Farnsworth and Proctor Ingram had banded together and, with the aid of his Scribes and the airport’s resources, nearly built the entire device on their own. Arthur Maxson, at that point in time, could not have been more proud.

At the same time, however, he could not have been more stressed and exhausted.

Waging war against the Institute had been an effort on both his behalf, and the behalf of his loyal soldiers, and those beneath his command often forgot that he was still a young man. The beard helped assert his dominance, assisted in aging his features and insisting that people take him seriously, but beneath the scar on his cheek and the bags beneath his eyes, at the end of the day, Arthur was still just a young man. A boy in all definition.

Wearily, the Elder shifted in his chair in his room, stretching this way and that and working out the kinks in his neck. His report on Knight Farnsworth’s progress had finally been completed, after hours of blank staring and undesired daydreaming about both the woman and her sponsor. Images of soft smiles in sunlit rooms, waking him with needy kisses…

With a growl, the Elder shook his head and stood from his chair quickly. What he needed at this point was a drink of water, and then he needed rest. He’d already showered, and it was late-- despite his responsibilities, even  _ he  _ was a reasonable enough man to know that he couldn’t be an efficient leader without sufficient rest.

So the Elder left his room, nodding his salutations to the other soldiers on their way to bed on his way to the mess hall, and just a few minutes later, he began returning to his room with a can of purified water. As he passed by Paladin Danse’s door, however, he heard a voice from within.

“I couldn’t hear you, Knight. If you want something from your  _ superior officer,  _ you’d better speak up. Loud and clear. I’ve got all day.”

Maxson stopped dead in his tracks, and furrowed his brow. Knight? That could only be Knight Farnsworth: she was under Paladin Danse’s direct command, as he was her sponsor. He was the one to initiate the vault dweller into their ranks; it was only fitting command be given to him.

The Elder took a few steps back, so that he was standing next to the door. Once making certain he was alone, he pressed his ear against it to better hear the conversation within. It was clear that Knight Farnsworth had made some sort of error, so the Paladin was enacting some sort of discipline before the end of the evening.

“You call yourself a soldier?” Danse sneered when some answer Arthur hadn’t caught didn’t satisfy the Paladin. “When you address a superior officer, you  _ look them in the eye _ , and you give them your request  _ respectfully _ .  _ Try again _ .”

Still, when Knight Farnsworth spoke, it was little more than a mumble.

“I can’t  _ hear you _ .”

Danse was clearly growing agitated, and briefly, Arthur wondered if he should intervene, assess the situation and offer punishment himself. Any and all thoughts of that were immediately thrown off the side of the Prydwen when, finally, Knight Farnsworth spoke up.

“God, Danse,  _ please _ , fuck me. I want it!”

Arthur’s eyes bugged out. Yes. Yes indeed, that was Knight Farnsworth. Sounding so… so  _ wrecked  _ and  _ needy _ . He blinked wildly, frozen in place, until there was a guttural growl from his Paladin of, “Yes, sir,” and then Kori--  _ Knight Farnsworth _ \-- cried out in clear pleasure.

… or maybe was it pain? Maybe… maybe Danse was enacting cruel and unusual punishment. Yes. That was… certainly a possibility. Arthur absolutely  _ had  _ to check.

When he tested the door, his heart clambered excitedly into his throat upon finding it unlocked. Instantly, a litany of moans and grunts filtered forth from inside the room. With a deep breath to ground himself, Arthur peered inside and around the corner.

They weren’t in Danse’s bed. Rather, Danse had Kori pressed up against the lockers next to his bed, her dark legs wrapped around him and her arms scraping up his back as he…  _ fuck _ , as he pounded into her, the muscles of his legs, glutes, and back tensing and untensing. If Arthur hadn’t been present before this point, then certainly, the slight echo of the lockers would have caught his attention.

Danse-- his Paladin--  _ his  _ Paladin-- buried his face into Kori’s neck, and she tilted her head to one side to give him space to do so.

“Oh, fuck, yes,  _ please _ ,” Kori gasped, and her gaze was so distant, her attention so focused on the powerful man inside of her, that she did not see the Elder poking his head inside. Granted, it was only a sliver, just enough for his eye to peer inside unhindered, but it was easily noticeable for anyone who wasn’t…  _ preoccupied _ .

… when had his flight suit grown so tight? Arthur licked his lips, and readjusted himself, fighting back a quiver at the simple touch to his clothed cock. But it wasn’t long before the fucked-out little moans and whimpers from Kori became too much, and he unzipped the fly of the suit just enough to reach inside and to stroke himself.

_ How does she feel, Danse? _ he wanted, so desperately, to know, but could not ask, could not give himself away.  _ Is she hot and tight? Hot and tight and wet? Is she a good little sleeve for your cock? _

And then  _ Danse  _ groaned, and Arthur shivered at the dribble of precum that wrung out of him.

_ What about you, Knight? Is he filling you completely full? Can you even think around that hard, hot length rawing your little cunt? Moan for him. Moan for me. _

Almost as if she had heard him, Kori tilted her head back further and whimpered,  _ mewled,  _ really. The Elder had to pull away from the crack in the door to sigh shakily, a tremor of pleasure rushing through his hot blood.

“Fuck, come on,” Danse snarled, panting open mouthed against her collarbone. “Say my name. Tell me who’s doing this to you.”

Kori’s breath came out in a quiet stutter, “D-Danse…”

“ _ Louder _ .” He bucked up particularly harshly, and she yelped. Arthur bucked into his own hand the same way Danse thrusted up into Kori, and all too soon, he felt his end approaching. Frantically, he jerked himself, wanting to cum alongside the both of them.

“Danse, fuck!”

“Damn right,  _ again!  _ Say it again!”

Danse’s thrusting increased in pace, and all at once, Arthur wanted to both be on the receiving end of those powerful movements, and the one giving them, to either Kori  _ or  _ to Danse. He wanted them both before him, on their knees, begging for his cock while he pondered who had earned it, and who would have to wait for next time. He wanted-- fuck,  _ fuck _ \-- wanted them both on leashes. Kori, because she thought herself untamable, and what a pleasure it would be to knock her down a peg or two, and Danse because Danse was  _ his _ . He’d saved Danse when he was  _ nothing _ . The man  _ belonged  _ to him.

Maybe he wouldn’t share them at all. Maybe he should cast Kori aside, out of the picture, and take Danse in front of her. Make him moan  _ his  _ name the same way Kori moaned Danse’s name now, make him weep with pleasure as Arthur claimed the Paladin’s tight ass. Because how  _ dare _ she, this nobody  _ vault dweller,  _ sweep into the picture out of nowhere and wrap this man around her finger, how  _ dare  _ she sweep Danse away from him like this, with her irresistible eyes and her adorable freckles, hidden now by that  _ gorgeous  _ flush on her cheeks, and, and,  _ and _ …

And Arthur came over his fingers inside his jumpsuit with a stifled, near silent cry, and moments later Kori moaned long and low as her own orgasm overtook her. Danse tumbled over the edge shortly after, and a powerful aftershock wracked through Arthur’s body when the Paladin didn’t pull out, instead opting to fill the vault dweller with his cum.

He watched, enraptured, as Danse’s cum dripped out of Kori and onto the floor, and even in his post-orgasm haze and weakness, Danse still held Kori firmly. When his gaze trailed along the defined muscles of Danse’s back…

His eyes connected with Kori’s, deep pear-green eyes staring knowingly in his direction. Though her mouth was hidden beneath Danse’s shoulder at this point, her warning smirk was just as clear in her eyes alone.  _ You’ve had your fun. You got your show. Leave _ .

His cock twitched feebly against his sticky, wet stomach at the knowledge that he’d been caught. With a gulp, Arthur closed the door to Paladin Danse’s room silently, and the vault dweller returned to crooning to the fucked-out man.


End file.
